The Autistic Kid and The Student Teacher
by VampiresCANlove
Summary: Joe and Miley story, Miley Stewart is autistic, and Joe Gray is the student teacher, he tutors her and they end up falling in love, one problem... dads against it
1. Chapter 1: Meeting the Class

**The Autistic Kid and The Student Teacher**

**Episode 1: Meeting the Class**

*NOTE: this is Joe's P.O.V.*

I walked into the classroom, they looked at me weirdly, I turned to Mr. Stewart, the actual teacher. "Class" he started "this is the student teacher I was talking about, he's gonna take over for today, I'll let you get situated" he left without another word.

I looked at the class nervously, I had never actually taught a class ALONE before. They all stared at me with a watchful glare. I had to make a good impression, even though most of these kids were a few years younger than me, I was nineteen, and they were mostly 15, 16, some 17 year olds here and there. I took a deep breath "Hello class" I waited for their response. "Hello Mr. Gray" they replied in a bored tone. I smiled slightly "Call me Joe, Mr. Gray sounds so old fashioned" They seemed to like that and repeated their greeting "Hello Joe" I smiled and looked at them again, gaining more confidence as I did "Okay, we are going to start introducing ourselves today" "YAY NO WORK!" a student called out, I turned to see who it was "And you are…"

"I'm Mitchel Smith" He replied. "Nice to meet you Mitchel" I looked around the room, "Lets start off with names" I pointed to the girl behind the boy named Mitchel "We'll start with you, and work our way around the room"

"Okay" the girl stood up "I'm Emily Walker" She sat back down, we went around the room 'til we got to a girl, she had her brown hair back in a pony tail, by looks of it her hair was wavy or straight, I couldn't tell. She was wearing a pair of jeans and t-shirt, so I knew she wasn't one of those preppy popular girls. She sat there working in her notebook, either she was doodling or writing something. I cleared my throat "Miss" she didn't respond. I walked over and stood in front of her "Miss" I repeated. She looked up and me but didn't say anything. "Please tell the class your name" I waited for her to answer. She looked around the room, she looked scared when she saw all the eyes watching her every move. "I- I- I-" She started but didn't continue, she looked back down to her paper.

I knelt in front of her desk "Is everything okay?" A girl called out "She's shy and a retard, just skip her and get to me already god" she rolled her eyes to finish her statement. I stood up and looked at her "Everyone gets a chance to say their name, please be patient" I turned back toward the pony tail girl "What's your name" She still didn't respond, Miss Impatient called out again "Her names Miley god, lets her skip, she doesn't talk to anybody" I sighed and ignored her "Miley, want me to skip you " She nodded and I continued with the names. I pointed to a girl with dark hair pulled back in a tight pony "Your turn" Miss Impatient interrupted again "I'm Selena Russo, most _popular_ girl in school, _captain_ of the cheerleading squad, _best_-" I cut her off "Miss Russo I wasn't speaking to you, wait your turn like everybody else" She sat in her seat silent but sulking, I turned back to the black haired girl "Your name is?"

"I'm Demi Johnson" she stated and waited for me to go on to the next person. I continued with names and we started work, more specifically math. I wrote a problem on the board. "Copy and solve this problem in your notebooks please" They all did, when everyone had finished writing I looked at them. "Raise your hand if you know the answer" Pretty much everyone had, I looked at Miley, she sunk in her seat "Miley do you know the answer?" She shook her head. The bell rang for lunch, even though this was high school, it was like elementary school, I, well the teachers, taught all the classes, math, science, language arts, history, gym, everything except electives.

The class filed out and I started shuffling papers, I looked up and noticed someone still sitting in their seat, it was Miley. I walked over " Are you going to go get lunch" She shook her head "Why not?" I asked curiously. She didn't respond, "Well, you're welcome to wait here for everyone else to get back" She nodded thankfully and I went back to shuffling papers. I finished and sat at my desk and opened my lunch. Miley was doodling or something in her notebook.

The class came back in from lunch and sat in there seats. I threw the trash away and looked at them. "Okay" I looked at my paper "Science" There were a few groans but I ignored them. I passed out materials and explained the instructions "Okay, partners" They all sat up in there seats "Since this is my first day here I'm going to allow you to pick partners, if work doesn't get done I wont let you pick anymore" They all smiled and paired up. Miley sat alone. Everyone was taken and this experiment was required to have partners, I walked over and sat by her "Mind if I'm your partner for today" She looked at me in thanks but still didn't talk. I helped her, I told her what to do in the instructions when it was partner one's turn and I did partner two's work.

After school I was driving home, I realized I had forgotten about some paperwork that I had to give to Mr. Stewart. I took a left instead of a right and drove to the house. I knocked on the door with the paperwork in hand. He opened the door "Hey Joe, what brings you here" he asked. I held up the paperwork "I forgot I needed you to sign some of these" He opened the door and let me in. We sat at the table in the kitchen. I looked around; this was the most beautiful kitchen I had ever seen. Someone walked into the kitchen, I turned to see who it was. To my amazement, it was Miley.

He looked up and looked at her "You okay hun" She shook her head and walked over to him. She was wearing pj's, bunny slippers, and was holding a blanket and a bear. She looked like a giant six year old, no offense though, she just did. I just sat there and tried to look away like I wasn't eavesdropping, even though I secretly was. "Whats wrong hun" he said, she didn't respond but he knew what she was thinking "bad dream?" she nodded and he pulled her into a tight hug "its okay hun, it was only a dream" she nodded and fell asleep. "Excuse me" he got up and layed Miley on the couch and sat back down. "Okay, so we were saying" "umm…" we continued our conversation until the phone rang, I sat patiently and waited. Again I eavesdropped, what else was there to do. I listened to him talk on the phone while I watched Miley sleep. He sounded distressed and annoyed. He sat back down and looked bothered "you okay" I asked. "Yeah, one sec" he called a few people, and kept saying "can you baby-sit" but every time he'd hang up depressed. "Do you need someone to baby-sit or something Mr. Stewart?" I asked "umm yeah why you know someone" "well depending on the day I could baby-sit" he looked thankful "There's a board meeting and I need to be there, tomorrow night" "I'm free tomorrow night, who am I baby-sitting" he pointed to Miley laying on the couch "Miley" I was confused "isn't she like 15, no offense to your parenting style but isn't she old enough to stay home alone" he shook his head "She's autistic" ohhhhhh, light bulb went on my head "you think you could handle that" "yeah I could handle" I said confidently

The next day I walked into the school, we, Mr. Stewart and I, planned to have Miley come with me after school, I drive her home and baby-sit her. I walked down the hallway that the classroom was in. Someone was sitting in front of the door. I walked over, it was Miley "hey, you're welcome to come inside" I said as I unlocked the door. She nodded and stood up. I opened the door for her "Ladies first" she nodded and walked in and sat at the same desk she sat in yesterday. I set my bag of crap, er- I mean school stuff, on the desk and started shuffling papers and getting ready for class. Might as well tell her now "Miley could you come here for a minute" she stood up and walked to my desk. She just waited for me to say something. "Your dad has to go to a meeting today so I'm taking you home and watching you"

HOW WILL MILEY REACT? THANKS FOR WATCHING AND ILL POST SOON!


	2. Chapter 2: Trust

**The Autistic Kid and The Student Teacher**

**Chapter 2: Trust**

LAST TIME JOE TOLD MILEY HE WAS GOING TO BE BABYSITTING HER SINCE HER DAD HAD A MEETING TO GO TO, BUT HOW WILL SHE REACT?

(Reminder, Joe's P.O.V.)

She looked at me with her eyes, I swear they sparkled. She nodded and went back to her seat. I went back to working with my papers; I couldn't help but keep glancing at Miley, she just kept working in her notebook.

The bell rang and the class piled in and took their seats while the principal read the announcements. I got up and stood in front of my desk "Morning class" a few seconds ticked before they replied "Morning Joe." I started teaching but then noticed that Demi and Selena were passing notes and giggling. I looked at them "have something to share girls?" they looked at me and shook their heads. "Miss Russo, what is in that paper?" "Just notes" she looked at me like she was testing me "Well then, read them out loud and see if they help the class" she stood up and read the note "Miley Stewart is the biggest nerd in school" she turned in Mileys direction, this was a bad idea "and she's also the biggest retard, she's an ugly butt munch, no wonder no one wants to date her" she smirked and sat down.

I looked at Miley, her eyes were filled with tears and I instantly felt guilty, I turned to Selena "detention, tomorrow after school" she scoffed and I walked over to Miley "you okay?" she shook her head. "Wanna go to the guidance office?" she nodded and I gave her a pass. She left still holding her tears in.

When class finished I went to check on Miley. I started walking to the guidance office but I heard a soft crying in the janitor's closet. I opened the door and found Miley crying on the floor. I sat by her "You okay?" she looked at me, her eyes were red and puffy, obviously from crying. She went back to crying. I put my arm around her and comforted her til she stopped crying. I helped her up and we walked back to class just before the bell rang.

We started math class. Miley kept looking confused and lost. I slowed down a bit to at least try to help her and everyone else who was struggling but still keep everyone who did get it from getting bored. Class finished and the lunch bell rang. Again Miley stayed in her seat. I looked at her; again she showed no sign of moving towards the door. I started eating while doing paperwork, which I was waaaaaaaay behind on. I kept flashing my eyes in Mileys direction; she was working on math and was lost. I got up and sat by her "need some help?" she nodded sadly and I started re-teaching the lesson til the bell rang "I'll tutor you when I take you home" she nodded and I went back to my desk and started science.

When the end of the day bell rang. I looked at Miley "ready to go?" she nodded and picked up her bag. We walked to my car and got in. I drove to her house, all was silent. She just looked out the window. I pulled into the driveway and opened the door with the key Mr. Stewart had given me. She walked off to her room. I followed her and stood in the doorway and looked at her. "You wanna tutor now or wait a bit?" she looked at me, she shook her head, I guessed later. She pushed me out for her to change. I walked down stairs to the living room and turned the tv on. She came down and sat by me, still silent. "Want to watch anything specific?" she nodded and grabbed a dvd. I put 'Finding Nemo' into the dvd player and sat back down on the couch. I watched Nemo with her. Every couple of minutes she'd scoot closer to me. Eventually we were side by side. I wrapped my arm around her and she cuddled into me. I didn't know why this was happening. Was she scared? Did she finally trust me? I didn't know but I went along with it.

When her dad got home, she was asleep under my arm. I looked up and saw Mr. Stewart enter the room. He looked flabbergasted. I layed Miley on the couch and covered her with the blanket. I turned the tv off and followed Mr. Stewart into the kitchen. He was still stunned, reason unknown. He looked at me curiously "how'd you do it?" he demanded. I shrugged confused "do what?" He pointed to Miley on the couch "get her to trust you, she actually sat close to you, she never does that" I shrugged again "I don't know, we were just watching Nemo" He laughed a little "well whatever you did, do you think you can baby sit again Saturday?" I nodded "it would be my pleasure" I looked at the clock "well I gotta go, same thing tomorrow?" he nodded and I left.

The next day Miley again was sitting in front of the door. She looked up at me when I walked up. "Morning" I said while I was unlocking the door. "Morning" she whispered. I cocked my head at her "what did you say?" "Morning" she repeated still quietly. I smiled and opened the door for her. She walked in and sat her seat. I took my place at my desk and looked at her. She was looking out the window. I decided to take a chance and sit by her "you have fun last night?" She nodded but didn't say anything. "I'm watching you on Saturday while your dads out as well" I was making a bad attempt at started a conversation. She looked at me and smiled.

We talked, well I talked and she'd either say one word, nod, or smile. The class piled in when the bell rang and I went to my desk. I looked up, Miley was going to sharpen her pencil. Someone tripped her. That was the best part of what was going to happen next…

OKAY SO WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN IN CLASS? WHO TRIPPED MILEY? HOW WILL SATURDAY GO? PLEASE COMMENT AND THX FOR WATCHING!


End file.
